Question: Solve for $a$, $- \dfrac{-10}{2a - 2} = 9$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2a - 2$ $ -(-10) = 9(2a - 2) $ $10 = 18a - 18$ $10 = 18a - 18$ $28 = 18a$ $18a = 28$ $a = \dfrac{28}{18}$ Simplify. $a = \dfrac{14}{9}$